


eichi goes to the dump 2 - izumi's mullet part 1

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he goes to the dump as per usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump 2 - izumi's mullet part 1

"damn"  
a small whisper could be heard among the deafening silence of the yumenosaki dump site 

 

"back at it again at yumenosaki" eichi whispered quietly to himself 

 

ever since the death of rei things have been different 

undead ironically died and ritsu is now a lot happier  
Izumi grew a mullet and he can't get rid of it no matter how hard he tries

every night arashi cuts it off and sure enough the next day izumi comes to school and it is there again 

"this is why our unit is falling apart, izumi" said tsukasa one day

"stoP" Izumi replied through tears 

"it's true, izumi" said arashi "your mullet consumed leo"

"sTOP"

"IZUMI, LEO IS FUCKING DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" screeched tsukasa

"I need to destroy this mullet" said izumi

"you can't"  
"how did this even happen" asked arashi

"I vored rei" replied Izumi

"you what" 

"I vored rei" he repeated 

"you.. vored rei" repeated tsukasa

"I vored rei" Izumi confirmed 

"why did you vore rei" 

"ritsu said he'd give me a high-five if I vored rei" explained Izumi happily 

"look I even got a photo" Izumi pulled out his phone and showed his unit a picture of the hi-5. 

they'd never seen Izumi so happy.

 

suddenly kaoru came into the room 

" hello" he said , in a heterosexual way

Izumi's mullet fell off 

it just fucking , dropped off 

"holy shit" said arashi 

 

"it was", whispered izumi, choking back tears, "the hetero. the hetero killed it" 

everyone started crying and suddenly leo emerged from the mullet that was on the floor

and he too started crying 

eichi thought about this as he saw izumi emerge from the coffin once again 

"I ate him" Izumi said simply  
"you a-" eichi started but was cut off by Izumi saying,  
"yuuta said he'd give me a high five if I ate hinata" 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to write a sequel but here you go


End file.
